mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Kirin Tale
thumb|300px A Kirin Tale — szósta piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Wykonywana jest przez Autumn Blaze. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka| :Blaze ::Wybieram śpiew! ::La, la-la-la, la-la ::La-la-la, la-la-la ::Nie obca była mowa nam ::I miłość do śpiewu ::Słychać nieraz też było żart ::I dużo było śmiechu ::Lecz wybuchł raz ogromny spór ::Gdzie padło wiele słów ::Górę wziął płomienny gniew ::Uderzył nam do głów ::I ogień nas pochłonął ::Chleb przypalając znów :Miewamy problemy z pieczywem, fakt. Gdzie to ja? A, no tak! ::Więc wioskę całą nam zniszczyło ::Fatalny to był dzień ::Wyszło więc, że przez słowa złe ::Na ród nasz zapadł cień ::„Zakaz rozmów!” padło nagle ::Na zmiany przyszedł czas ::Prosto do Rzeki Ciszy ::Więc wszedł każdy z nas ::Nasz gniew studziła woda ::I znów się chciało żyć ::Lecz milczenie co dnia ::Tak nudne potrafi być :Poważnie, nie da się długo wytrzymać, grając tylko w sudoku! ::Bo tęcza nie zjawi się, gdy ::Nie spadnie wcześniej deszcz ::I nawet piękne jabłko robak zje ::Z radości nie rezygnuj ::Po co masz się na zapas bać ::Oto lekcja, która nam też przyda się ::Długo tkwiłam w cichym świecie ::Głosy w głowie grały mi ::Upadek zwykły wszystko zmienił ::To był koniec cichych dni ::Uleczył napar z kwiatów głos ::Na problem prosta rada ::Przez lata w ciszy żyłam i ::Zaczęłam nagle gadać ::Nie chcieli słuchać moich słów ::Ignorowali krzyk ::Nie chcieli sztuk i trudnych mów ::Piosenek nie chciał nikt ::Stworzyłam im też operę o gościu, który maskę miał :I zakochał się w śpiewaczce i nie lubił pokazywać twarzy, chociaż lubił grać na organach. Do tego był zazdrosny, bo śpiewaczka wolała innego, więc porwał ją i woził gondolą. No błagam cię, kto nie lubi musicalu! No weź! ::Wezwano zaraz potem mnie ::I wybór dano mi ::Mogę zostać w ciszy tu ::Lub z głosem w dziczy żyć ::Ruszyłam więc bez sofy swej ::No cóż, to ciężar był ::Mieszkałam sobie miło tu ::I nagle wpadasz ty :Dajcie głośniej, chłopaki! ::Bo tęcza nie zjawi się, gdy ::Nie spadnie wcześniej deszcz ::Nie będzie światła bez płomienia, nie ::Z radości nie rezygnuj ::Po co masz się na zapas bać ::Mojej wiosce lekcja też ta przyda się ::Starałam się ich przekonać ::Lęk przed bólem ich pokonał ::A czasem starczy zwykły deszcz ::Czasem pozwól, by cię zmoczył deszcz}} Repryza }|repryza| :Blaze ::Bo tęcza nie zjawi się, gdy ::Nie spadnie wcześniej deszcz ::Nie będzie światła bez płomienia, nie ::Z radości nie rezygnuj ::Po co masz się na zapas bać ::Mojej wiosce lekcja ta przydała się ::O tak, bo tęcza nie zjawi się, gdy ::Nie spadnie wcześniej ::Deszcz!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Blaze ::I'd rather sing! ::La, la-la-la, la-la ::La-la-la, la-la-la ::The Kirin used to speak and sing ::We weren't always quiet ::We told stories and funny jokes ::My stand-up was a riot ::But then one day, a fight broke out ::And hurtful words were said ::Flaring tempers were inflamed ::Destruction quickly spread ::And flaming bred from head to head ::Even burnt our... bread :Sorry, I forgot how much I love rhyming. Where was I? Oh, right! ::My happy village lay in ruins ::Relationships got worse ::Spoiler alert: we quickly learned ::That words could be a curse ::"No more talking," yelled our leader ::The last thing said aloud ::Into the Stream of Silence ::We stepped as a crowd ::The water cooled emotions ::And peace was soon restored ::But with no way to speak my thoughts ::I got super... bored :Seriously, there's only so long that Sudoku can keep you entertained! ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And shiny apples sometimes come with worms ::But you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that the Kirin never learned ::I was stuck in silent prison ::With the voices in my head ::'Til I tripped over my salvation ::In a helpful flowerbed ::I found a cure to clear my pipes ::And I became quite chatty ::With years and years of stored-up words ::I drove my village batty ::They didn't like my jokes and songs ::And daily dose of news ::The plays I wrote, the speeches spoke ::Variety reviews ::Wrote a story about the Kirin who hid below an opera stage :And fell in love with this opera singer, and he wore a freaky half-mask thing, and he played the organ a lot and got all broody 'cause the singer was in love with another dude, so he took her away on this underground gondola. I mean, who doesn't love musical theater?! ::The village leader made it clear ::I had to make my choice ::I could stay and live with them ::Or I could keep my voice ::So I came here, but left the couch alone ::They're hard to move ::With just the view for company ::Until ya heard me groove :Take it away, boys! :beat ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they've burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::No matter how hard I schooled them ::Fear of hurt is still what ruled them ::Sometimes you gotta let it raaaaaaaain! ::Yeah, sometimes you gotta let it rain Repryza :Blaze ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they've burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::Oh, yes, 'cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it... ::Raaaaaaaain! Inne wersje en:A Kirin Tale Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu